Birth of super soldier
by arcfeather
Summary: Merasakan malam yang sunyi. Melihat bulan purnama yang tak tergapai. Aku memandang sekelilingku, yang ada hanyalah alat-alat operasi dan tabung-tabung berisi cairan kimia. Ingin sekali aku merasakan bebas dari tabung berisi cairan kimia yang mengurung ku ini. Aku yang tidak memiliki nama dan ingatan apapun... Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin bebas dan keluar dari penjara kaca ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey 1-1 Begins Night**

_**Bio Laboratorium Lightalzen**_

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam yang biasa aku rasakan, dan rasa dingin tersebut melengkapi kegundahan yang saat ini aku rasakan. Aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tersebut, aku berfikir bahwa perasaan mengganjal ini hanya di akibatkan oleh kelelahan akibat operasi yang seharian ini aku jalankan. tetapi semakin aku mencoba mengacuhkan perasaan tersebut, perasaan tersebut malah bertambah kuat dan membuatku semakin tidak nyaman.

"Hey, malam yang dingin ya?" suara seseorang membangunkanku dari lamunan. "Sebaiknya kamu cepat tidur, karena besok akan banyak tes yang menunggumu." jelasnya sambil perlahan berjalan mendekat.

Tangan yang terlihat halus dan ramping tersebut mendekati wajahku secara perlahan, hingga terhenti oleh kaca keras berbentuk tabung yang memisahkan ku dari dunia luar. Wajahnya selalu saja menggambarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan saat beliau memandang diriku. Bola matanya terlihat sangat layu dan lemas, dan bahkan aku dapat melihat sedikit air di kelopak matanya.

Aku selau bertanya kepadanya di saat dia mengeluarkanku dari dalam tabung, tetapi jawaban yang aku terima selalu saja sama. Dia hanya menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan wajah berseri dan bibirnya yang tergerak membentuk huruf U, jika aku tidak salah, hal tersebut adalah apa yang kau sebut dengan senyum.

Nama dari wanita ini adalah Leina thorose, para ilmuan lain di tempat ini selalu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan miss Leina. Dia adalah orang yang selalu mengurus kami para 'kelinci percobaan', dan dia adalah satu-satunya ilmuan di tempat ini yang memperlakukan kami dengan baik. Para ilmuan lain tidaklah berfikir 2 kali untuk melakukan tindakan kasar kepada kami jika kami tidak menuruti perintah mereka.

Kedua bola mataku terus memandangnya dengan terheran-heran, membuat miss Leina sekali lagi mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Kali ini dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, untuk menahan tawa yang hampir lepas dari bibir berwarna merah jambunya tersebut. "Saat ini kamu pasti sedang menebak-nebak ekspresi apa yang aku buat?" tanya miss Leina dengan nada riang dan ceria.

Dia yang tadi berdiri di depan tabung tempat aku terdiam, kini mulai mengambil posisi duduk tanpa merubah ekspresi senyum yang saat ini masih ia tampilkan. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi lemah yang tadi aku lihat kembali muncul, dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar dan lemah dia pun mulai berbicara.

"Maafkan aku ya, hari ini pasti berat buatmu bukan?," wajanya menunjukan ekspresi bernama senyum, tetapi senyum itu jauh berbeda dengan yang barusan aku lihat, tidak ada keriangan dan keceriaan yang terpancar dari senyum ini. "Aku mohon bertahanlah, aku mengerti ini pasti berat untukmu. Tetapi aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi kepada mu." Tambahnya lemah, masih dengan senyum murungnya itu.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan yang ia berikan, karena aku tenggelam di dalam cairan kimia dan juga menggunakan topeng oxygen untuk membantu pernafasanku saat berendam di dalam cairan kimia ini. Jawaban bisa aku berikan hanya angukan kepala yang membuat senyumnya kini berubah menjadi senyum riang beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, lain kali aku akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal tentang dunia luar, aku sudah tidak sabar mengajarkan semuanya kepada mu," miss Leina mulai bangun dari duduknya dan sekali lagi tangan lembut miliknya itu kembali menyentuh kaca tabung yang menjadi penjara bagiku. "Selamat malam 0.3, semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan gelap ini.

Suara pintu otmatis yang tertutup pun kini terdengar jelas di telingaku, meninggalkan ku berdua dengan suara gelembung yang ada di dalam tabung ini. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, mencoba mengusir perasaan tidak enak yang terus menggangguku, tetapi semakin aku mencoba memejamkan mata dan berusaha tertidur, kegundahan tersebut semakin besar terasa di dalam dadaku.

Instingku terus berteriak bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, apakah operasi yang biasa aku jalani? Ataukah tes bertarung? Semua hal tersebut adalah hal yang aku benci dari tempat ini, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak ini di saat menjalankan hal-hal tersebut. Kedua mataku terbuka secara perlahan hanya untuk memandang kegelapan dan sedikit lampu kecil yang berkedip dari mesin-mesin di ujung ruangan ini.

Tangan kananku yang masih terasa kaku karena operasi mulai berusaha bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya telapak tangan tersebut menyentuh kaca tabung yang memisahkan ku dari dunia luar ini. Keinginanku untuk bebas dari tabung ini semakin besar setiap harinya, aku tidaklah ingat sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini, yang aku ingat setiap harinya hanyalah tes, operasi, tes, tes dan tabung regenerasi.

Aku ingin bebas, melihat dunia luar yang selalu di ceritakan oleh miss Leina kepadaku.

Padang rumput berwarna hijau yang luas, laut luas berwarna biru terang yang di penuhi dengan hewan bernama ikan, gunung yang menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit dan juga cahaya bulan beserta bintang yang terang nan indah.

Apakah terlalu berlebihan jika aku menginginkan bebas dari tempat ini?

Aku yang tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang diriku sendiri, bahkan nama ku pun aku tidak ingat. Mereka hanya memanggilku test subject 0.3, salahkah bagi mahluk sepertiku menginginkan kebebasan tersebut?

Terlalu sibuk membayangkan dunia luar dan mimpi akan kebebasanku, membuat aku telat menyadari bahwa terjadi getaran-getaran kecil yang aku rasakan di sekitar ruangan ini. Getaran tersebut hanya terasa sangat kecil pada awalnya, hingga pada getaran ke sepuluh semakin besar sampai membuat tabung regenrasi tempat aku berdiam bergetar.

Ledakan? Atau gempa bumi? Pikirku tenang di dalam hati.

Instingku yang memang sedari tadi telah merasakan hal-hal tidak enak kini semakin menajam, tubuh-tubuhku yang tadi terasa sangat lemah dan perih kini mulai bergerak dengan baik, walaupun rasa sakit masih menemani tiap gerakannya. Aku meninju penjara kaca ini dengan kedua tanganku, berharap penjara ini hancur karena kekuatan tinjuku. Tetapi hal tersebut hanyalah mimpi belaka yang mustahil. Sekeras apapun aku meninju penjara kaca tersebut tetap berdiri dengan kuat tanpa ada goresan atau retakan sedikit pun.

Tinju yang tadi bertenaga kini mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Bukan karena aku kehabisan tenaga, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa hal yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang percuma. Tiba-tiba suara pintu otomatis terbuka, membuat ku melihat sedikit cahaya dari lampu lorong di luar ruangan ini. Miss Leina berlari kearah unit komputer yang berada di ujung ruangan, dengan lincah dan cepat dia mengetik sesuatu yang aku tidak menegrti. Setelah ia selesai mengoperasikan komputer tersebut, cairan kimia yang tadi memenuhi tabung penjara ini mulai surut dengan cepat, dan penjara kaca yang mengurungku ini pun terbuka secara perlahan.

Membebaskan tubuhku dan membiarkannya merasakan dinginnya udara malam. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," miss Leina berlari kearahku dengan terburu-buru, menarik tanganku untuk berlari. Aku yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya terdiam mengikuti miss Leina yang menuntunku menuju ke pintu keluar. "Pemerintahan republik telah menurunkan perintah untuk membekukan fasilitas ini, lab ini akan di tutup dan di hancurkan secara paksa."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada kata-kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya diam sambil berlari mengikuti miss Leina, genggaman tangannya makin erat aku rasakan pada setiap langkah yang kami lakukan. Langkah kami terhenti di depan pintu besi yang berukuran sedang, miss Leina segera mengambil sesuatu yang berbentuk kartu dari dalam jubah labnya dan menggesekannya ke sebuah terminal komputer kecil yang ada di samping pintu besi tersebut.

Sebelum miss Leina meraih gagang pintu tersebut, telinga dan instingku menagkap suara kecil dari gesekan besi. Kokangan senjata? Tanpa memberikan peringatan kepada miss Leina aku menarik tangan kanannya dan melemparnya ke belakang, setelah melemparnya dengan tenaga sedang, aku pun berusaha melompat menjauh dari pintu besi itu, tetapi sebelum sampat aku melakukan lompatan, tubuhku sudah terhempas dan terasa sangat panas pada bagian tangan kananku.

Aku terseret di lantai, kedua telingaku terasa hancur dan berdenging keras. Suara miss Leina yang kini berada di depanku dan terlihat panik tidak terdengar sedikit pun. Keuda bola mataku mengalihkan perhatiannya yang saat ini terfokus pada miss Leina kepada pintu besi yang kini sudah tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh asap tebal akibat ledakan dari senjata api berat.

Kepulan asap tersebut mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan sesosok laki-laki berambut perak dengan irisnya yang berwarna merah darah sama seperti diriku. Kedua tangannya menggenggam senjata api jenis berat dengan mantap. Tatapan matanya lurus langsung menatap kedua bola mataku, yang kini masih terbaring tidak berdaya akibat terkena angin ledakan dari senjata berat tersebut.

Miss Leina yang tadi duduk bersimpuh di sampingku kini mulai bangun dari duduknya, matanya yang tadi menunjukan ke khawatiran kini berganti menjadi mata tajam yang serius dan siap membunuh. Tangannya meraih beberapa botol yang tersimpan rapih pada tas pinggangnya. Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun miss Leina melempar botol berukuran yang ada di tangannya kearah sang pria. Pria berambut perak tersebut mudur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari lemparan botol tersebut, botol berukuran tersebut akhirnya membentur tanah dengan keras dan pecah, menyebarkan lautan api yang mengelilingi sang pria berambut perak.

Dia tidak bergeming dari posisinya, bahkan tidak terlihat terganggu dengan api yang mengelilingi dan mengancam nyawanya tersebut.

"Nona, aku dikirim kesini atas perintah langsung dari presiden republik untuk membekukan fasilitas penelitian ini," sambil memasukan peluru baru kedalam senjata api berukuran sedang tersebut dia terus berbicara. "Tolong menyerahlah dengan tenang dan serahkan anak laki-laki itu kepadaku."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahu tujuanmu kepadaku tuan, tetapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan dia padamu!" balas miss Leina dengan nada yang tidak kalah dingin dan tinggi.

"Jangan membuat ini sulit untuk kita berdua nona."

Miss Leina tidak menggubris peringatan dari sang pria dan langsung menyerang pria tersebut dengan melemparkan botol berwarna hijau tepat kearah sang pria. Dengan tenang sang pria menjatuhkan senjata berat di tangannya dan mengambil senjata api berbentuk handgun yang tersimpan rapih di pinggangnya. Dia melepaskan beberapa tembakan cepat untuk menghancurkan botol acid yang di lemparkan miss Leina kearahnya.

Gerakan dari sang pria sangat halus dan tenang, tidak sedikit pun gerakan sia-sia ia tunjukan. Setelah menembak hancur botol acid yang di lemparkan oleh miss Leina, sang pria berambut perak langsung memasukan handgun miliknya kedalam sarungnya dan mengambil senjata berat yang jatuh tepat di depannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik peluru besar muncul dari mulut senjata tersebut, menimbulkan ledakan es besar yang berhasil melahap api ganas yang mengelilinginya.

"Baiklah nona, permainan selesai. Aku tidak akan berkata untuk ketiga kalinya," dia berjalan secara perlahan kearah kami berdua sambil terus mengarahkan ujung senjatanya kepada kami. "Menyerahlah dengan tenang dan serahkan anak itu kepada ku!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya!? Kau ingin membunuhnya bukan!?"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda nona. Sekali lagi, jangan buat ini lebih sulit.." ucapnya dingin dan tenang, sambil terus mengarahkan senjata beratnya kepda kami.

Wajahnya yang dingin dan tenang tidak sedikit pun menunjukan kelemahan. Dia berdiri tegak di depan mangsanya yang sudah lumpuh dan siap melahapnya. Wajah dingin itu pun mulai goyah dan tergantikan oleh wajah terkejut, saat dia melihat aku bangun dari posisiku. Luka di lenganku dengan perlahan mulai membaik dengan sendirinya, mengeluarkan asap dan cairan hitam pada setiap inci dari luka bakar yang derita oleh kulitku. Sedikit demi sedikit luka itu tertutup dan akhirnya sembuh.

Masih terkejut melihat diriku yang bangkit dengan luka-luka yang perlahan sembuh, sang pria mengambil sedikit langkah mudur dan siap. "Jadi kalian benar-benar melakukan penelitian illegal ya?" aku terus menatapnya tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun. Mencoba mengintimidasi lawanku yang masih terlihat terkejut. "Manusia buatan, yang akan di gunakan untuk perang. Atau mungkin di jual?" lanjutnya tenang.

Tangan dari wanita berambut biru muda ini mengepal, matanya yang biasa terlihat sayu dan anggun menyipit tajam kearah sang lelaki, tatapan yang selalu menunjukan kehangatan dan kasih sayang kini menyuguhkan kebencian.

"Dia bukan manusia buatan!" bantah miss Leina. "Dia hanyalah manusia biasa seperti kita, dia hanyalah korban dari semua kegilaan ini.."

Sang pria yang tadi terlihat terkejut dengan perlahan menjatuhkan senjata api besar di genggamannya. Berjalan pelan maju sambil menarik senjata api handgun dengan tangan kanannya, mengetahui bahwa sang pria tidak bisa di bujuk dengan kata-kata, aku mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertarung. Senjata api yang berwarna perak itu tertuju langsung kearah wajahku.

"Tolong berhenti!, aku mohon," mendengar perkataan miss Leina sang pria pun berhenti dan menurunkan senjata apinya. "Aku akan menjadi tahanan mu dan memberitahukan semua informasi mengenai lab ini, tapi tolonglah, lepaskan anak ini. Setidaknya biarkan ia bebas."

Dia terduduk bersimpuh, hampir berposisi bersujud di depan sang pria, memohon dengan suara yang di penuhi keputusasaan.

Sang pria membuang nafas panjang dan berjalan secara perlahan melewati kami berdua yang masih terdiam di posisi kami masing-masing. "Aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian berdua di tempat ini, jadi aku akan meneruskan misiku menuju ke pusat penelitian." ucapnya tegas.

Miss Leina yang tadi terlihat tertunduk putus asa kini mulai bangkit dari duduknya, telapak tangan halusnya kembali menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan mulai menarik ku berlari tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya. Kami berlari jauh, cepat, melewati setiap lorong-lorong. Wajahnya terlihat tersenyum penuh harapan di antara nafasnya yang memburu karena terus menerus berlari tanpa berhenti.

Melihat wajahnya yang di hiasi oleh rona senyum kebahagianaan, tanpa sadar akupun ikut tersenyum. Perasaan hangat yang aku rasakan, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan kebahagiaan?

* * *

Lorong-lorong dari laboratorium ini terasa sangat hampa dan sunyi, hanya suara langkah kaki kami berdua yang saat ini terdengar menyeruak ke seluruh lorong. Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki kami tertelan oleh suara yang terdengar lebih besar, suara tersebut adalah suara sekelompok orang yang berteriak meminta tolong dari ujung lorong. Suara mereka di penuhi keputusasaan dan juga teror, wajah mereka terlihat seakan-akan mereka baru saja melihat monster pemangsa yang menyeramkan.

Melihat wajah miss Leina yang terlihat tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di depan, aku segera menarik tangan miss Leina yang masih menggengam erat tanganku menggunakan tangan kiriku. Dia pun tehenti secara paksa dan terlihat cukup terkejut dalam nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan.

"Ada..Apa..? Kenapa..Berhenti..?" kata-katanya terpatah-patah karena nafasnya masih terdengar sangat berat.

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari leherku, suara-suara penuh ketakutan dan teror tersebut makin mendekat. "Miss Leina, mundurlah dari sini.." hanya kata-kata pelan yang terdengar dari mulutku. Sebelum akhirnya suara yang lebih besar terdengar sangat keras menghancurkan bisikanku kepada miss Leina.

"Ada apa di depan sana..? Jawab aku, hey!?"

Pendengaran dan instingku yang 4 kali lipat lebih tajam dari manusia biasa mulai mendengar suara-suara penuh teror tersebut makin mendekat.

"Gyaaa..! Tolong kami..! Uaakhhh.." sang pemilik suara terjatuh setelah pedang es tajam bersarang langsung tepat di dadanya. Kepalanya yang tadi mengeluarkan suara kini terpisah dari badannya setelah pedang tajam dengan halus dan cepat menebas lehernya. Dari kegelapan yang ada di depan sana, dapat aku lihat enam pasang bola mata merah yang menyala di dalam gelap.

Kulit mereka sangat pucat, bahkan 3 kali lipat lebih pucat dari kulitku, terdapat asap-asap putih yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka. Wanita pertama memegang dua bilah pisau pada kedua tangannya, memakai jaket kulit berwarna cream dan celana pendek cokelat selutut. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, adalah laki-laki berbadan tinggi, seluruh tubuhnya tertutup mantle berwarna putih bercampur emas dan memegang tongkat kayu di tangan kirinya.

Dan wanita terakhir memakai dress armor terusan berwarna cokelat, sarung tangan dan sepatu besi berwarna perak, serta memengang pedang yang berlumuran darah. Dari ketiga orang tersebut, wanita pemegang pedanglah yang aku rasakan paling berbahaya dari yang lain. Ada perasaan kesamaan saat aku menandang mereka bertiga yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah kami secara perlahan.

'Apakah mereka sejenis denganku? Test subject? Test subject yang gagal?'

"Ke, kenapa mereka berada di luar?" terdengar getaran kecil dan ketakutan saat miss Leina berbicara. "Me, mereka seharusnya berada di, didalam penjara bawah tanah. Siapa yang membebaskan mereka?"

"Miss Leina, cepat pergi dari sini.."

"Tidak..!, kita berdua harus pergi dari sini, bersama.." dengan cepat dia menggenggam tanganku, dan kembali mengajakku berlari. "Kita bisa keluar lewat saluran pembuangan, kita akan keluar dari sini Jean.."

"Jean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey 1-2 Another route [Test subject #3 / Jean]**

_**Bio lab lightalzen**_

Suara bisikan miss Leina terdengar sangat samar di telingaku. Seluruh perhatian yang aku miliki kini teralihkan sepenuhnya kepada 3 manusia buatan yang perlahan-lahan berjalan kearah kami berdua. Wajah mereka tidak sedikitpun menunjukan secercak emosi, tetapi kedua bola mata tajam yang terus memandangku lurus tersebut memamerkan nafsu membunuh yang sangat kental dan kuat.

Aku meregangkan sedikit tubuhku yang terasa tegang, mengambil posisi berdiri siap bertempur sebelum aku merasakan sedikit tarikan kasar pada leher bajuku. Di belakangku, miss Leina terlihat sangat panik, dia terus mencoba menarikku agar kami berdua bisa lari dari ke tiga mahluk buas itu, tetapi aku tetap tidak bergeming dan berdiri siap menerima serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh ketiga mahluk buas yang kini semakin mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?, jangan diam saja di sana Jean. Kita harus sege," kata-katanya terpotong di saat aku melepaskan genggaman kasarnya pada bahuku dengan lembut. "Melarikan diri adalah hal yang percuma, mereka akan menyusul kita dengan cepat." Pandangan mataku tetap, tidak sedikitpun meninggalkan ketiga mahluk buas yang kini berhenti berjalan.

Sang pria berambut merah dan berjubah cream mulai mundur 2 langkah, sehingga membuat posisi mereka terlihat seperti segitiga. Wanita pengguna pisau dan wanita pengguna pedang kini berdiri sejajar, mereka berdua menanggkat senjatanya dan mulai berlari kearah kami berdua dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh manusia biasa.

Dengan cepat aku mendorong miss Leina jauh kebelakang, pikiranku yang tadi kosong mulai terisi dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan keinginan. Pertanyaan bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan mereka bertiga, dan keinginanku untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini dan bertahan hidup dari ancaman ini. Wanita pengguna pisau menyerangku dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat di bandingkan si wanita pengguna pedang.

Tusukan-tusukan tajam dan berbahaya ia tujukan kepadaku, tusukan itu cepat, tetapi semakin aku menghindari serangan tersebut, tusukan tersebut bertambah lebih cepat setiap serangannya. 'Jika terus menghindar maka aku yang akan kalah,' tusukan cepatnya lurus mengarah kearahku, sebelum tusukan tersebut menemukan targetnya, yaitu dadaku, aku melakukan lompatan kecil kearah kiriku. Setelah berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut, aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan dan juga bahunya, dan menaikan dengkulku untuk melakukan serangan keras tepat kepada persendian siku lengannya.

Raungan keras dari sang wanita menggelegar keras di telingaku, tangan kanannya patah dan ia pun menjatuhkan pisau tajamnya ke atas lantai. Sebelum ia sempat melakukan serangan balik aku melakukan tendangan menyamping cepat dan penuh tenaga langsung keperutnya. Membuat sang wanita pengguna pisau terpental jauh kebelakang. Aku yang merasakan lega setelah berhasil menyerang balik langsung kembali dipaksa untuk fokus kedalam pertempuran. Sang wanita pembawa pedang panjang secara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tubuhku, kedua tangannya memegang erat pedang panjang dan tanpa sedikit pun keraguan melakukan tebasan panjang vertical yang ditujukan langsung kepada pundakku.

Tetapi sebelum pedang tersebut sempat memotong pundak ku, aku terlebih dahulu menghindar dengan melompat cepat ke samping kiri. Aku berputar di udara dan menggunakan tembok sebagai tumpuan untuk melakukan lompatan cepat kearah sang wanita, dengan menggunakan bahu dan tambahan tenaga dari loncatanku, sang wanita terpental jauh setelah kedua tubuh kami bertabrakan dengan cepat. Tubuhnya membentur tembok dengan keras, memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut, aku langsung berlari sembari mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

Sang wanita yang kini mulai bangun, terkejut dan panik melihat diriku yang kini sudah berada tepat beberapa langkah darinya. Dia melakukan tebasan cepat menyamping yang berhasil aku hindari dengan menundukan tubuhku, dan tanpa membuang waktu sedikit pun, aku langsung menebas pergelangan tangan kanan sang wanita sehingga pedang yang di genggamnya terlepas dan melayang di udara.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan histerisnya, aku langsung melompat ke atas dan menangkap pedang itu menggunakan tangan kiriku, yang aku teruskan dengan melakukan tebasan lurus dan cepat kearah sang wanita. Tebasan itu sukses merobek pundak sampai ke perutnya, membiarkan darah mencuat dari daging yang kini terpisah. Seranganku belum sepenuhnya selesai, setelah mendarat, aku langsung memutar badanku 360 derajat untuk menambahkan tenaga pada tebasanku selanjutnya, sisi tajam dari pedang yang aku genggam ini dengan cepat dan halus menebas leher sang wanita hingga kepalanya terputus, dan jatuh tergeletak di atas tanah.

Tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut kini tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di atas lantai dingin dari laboratorium ini. Bau anyir darah dan kentalnya cairan bernama darah menempel hampir di seluruh tubuhku, wajahku kini hampir tertutupi oleh darah yang mencuat dari tubuh sang wanita. Baju kain putih yang aku kenakan kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat kerena darah.

Perasaan lega dan juga bangga akan kemenangan dapat aku rasakan ketika darah-darah dari musuhku mulai mengalir jatuh dari wajahku. Perasaan aneh yang sama sekali tidak enak untuk aku rasakan, 'jika aku bangga dapat membunuh wanita ini apa artinya aku senang membunuh?'. Terhanyut dalam pikiranku membuat diriku kehilangan fokus dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi di sekelilingku.

Tanpa aku sadari aku merasakan seluruh badanku terbentur dengan lantai di sertai rasa nyeri dan perih di pundak kananku. Pedang es berukuran sedang kini menancap dengan pasti di pundakku.

'Cold bolt? Kapan dia menembakannya? Aku tidak mendengar dia membaca mantra..'

Darahku kini mengalir dengan perlahan dari sela-sela lubang yang ditimbulkan oleh pedang es ini. Pisau dan pedang yang tadi aku genggam pun kini terpental jauh dari jangkauanku. Di saat aku hendak mencabut pedang es tersebut, sang wanita pengguna pisau yang beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil aku lumpuhkan sudah berada di hadapanku yang masih terbaring.

Ia duduk dan mengunci tubuhku, tinjunya yang membabi buta ia hantamkan langsung kepada wajahku berulang-ulang. Pandanganku mulai memudar di saat tinju tersebut kini menghantamku dengan tenaga yang semakin bertambah, kesadaranku mulai di uji di saat aku mulai kehilangan nafas akibat cepat dan kerasnya tinju tersebut hingga aku mendengar suara benturan keras yang aku rasa berasal dari tendangan.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa nyeri, beban berat yang tadi berada di atas tubuhku kini tidak dapat aku rasakan. Di hadapanku yang saat ini terbaring aku dapat melihat miss Leina dengan samar, ia duduk berlutut di sampingku yang saat ini memegang jamur berwarna merah di tangannya dan botol granat di tangan kirinya.

Tanpa ragu ia melemparkan jamur berwarna merah tersebut kearah sang wanita pemegang pisau yang saat ini berusaha bangun dan terlihat agak hangus. Sebelum jamur tersebut menyentuh tubuh sang wanita, jamur terlihat hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Ap-a ya-ng an-da laku-kan,-" kata-kataku di potong langsung oleh miss Leina yang saat ini terlihat sangat serius dan di penuhi oleh keyakinan. "Aku akan melindungi mu sekarang, tenanglah.." bisiknya tegas tidak memberikanku ruang untuk berargumen.

"Graaaaaa…!" sang manusia buatan yang wajahnya terbakar hangus berlari teresok-esok kearah kami. Sebelum akhirnya wajahnya hancur bertebaran akibat ledakan dengan kekuatan sedang yang membuatku terkejut. Hal tersebut juga membuat manusia buatan yang berada lumayan jauh di belakang sang wanita yang kini terjatuh tidak bernyawa terkejut. Raungannya bergema dengan keras memenuhi lorong yang dipenuhi oleh pertarungan dan kematian ini.

"Spore Explosion," ucap miss Leina sambil tersenyum. setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut dia langsung melempar botol granat besar ke atas tanah. Setelah botol tersebut pecah membentur tanah, api besar mulai menyebar mengelilingi sang manusia buatan yang saat ini mulai menangkat tongkat kayunya dengan kedua tangannya. Mulutnya bergerak dengan cepat, membaca sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dengar karena suaranya tertelan oleh kobaran api yang mengelilinginya.

Pedang-pedang es mulai muncul secara perlahan di sekitar manusia buatan. Pedang tersebut tetap terus terbentuk dengan kecepatan yang pasti walaupun mereka dikelilingi oleh lautan api yang berasal dari skill Demonic fire milik miss Leina. Melihat hal ini miss Leina hanya tersenyum kecil, wajahnya kini di selimuti oleh ketenangan dan kepercayaan diri yang sangat luar biasa. Dengan tenang dia mengambil botol berukuran sedang berwana hijau pekat dari dalam tas pinggangnya, dengan hanya sekali aku melihatnya, aku mengetahui bahwa itu adalah botol acid.

Sekuat tenaga ia melemparkan botol tersebut dan langsung memeluk tubuhku sambil membisikan sesuatu di telingaku. "Tutup mata mu Jean." bisiknya cepat dan tegas, meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan yang kini memenuhi kepalaku.

Apa yang akan terjadi sehingga miss Leina memintaku memejamkan mata..

Dan yang paling penting, siapakah Jean ini? Dia menujukan panggilan tersebut kepadaku, tetapi hal yang aku tahu selama ini bahwa namaku adalah Test subjet # 3.

Tepat setelah botol tersebut dilahap oleh lautan api dari skill Demonic Fire, timbulah ledakan yang sangat besar. Angin dari ledakan tersebut hampir saja menerbangkan kami berdua dari tempat kami berada, debu-debu berterbangan membuat mataku yang saat ini masih terbuka untuk mengintip ledakan besar tersebut terasa sangat perih. Setelah beberapa saat ledakan besar tersebut mereda dan hanya menyisakan api-api kecil yang masih berkobar di atas lantai.

Aku tidak lagi melihat atau merasakan keberadaan dari sang pria yang tadi ada di tengah lautan api tersebut. "Ap-a yang terjadi mi-ss Leina?" seluruh penjuru wajahku terasa sangat nyeri saat aku berusaha berbicara.

"Fire Expansion, aku dapat membuat berbagai macam efek dengan melemparkan salah satu bom buatanku Jean, tetapi skill ini memiliki syarat, yaitu aku harus mengeluarkan bom Demonic fire terlebih dahulu.." ekspresi wajahnya kini kembali menjadi ekspresi tersenyum dan lembut seperti biasanya, kedua tanganya dengan lincah mengoleskan cairan berwarna kuning tepat pada luka-luka lebam di wajahku dan pada lubang tusukan yang ada di pundakku.

"Sebenarnya kamu tidak membutuhkan Yellow potion ini, karena luka mu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya," ucapnya lambut. "Tetapi aku tetap ingin merawat dan melindungi mu Jean.." tawa kecil dapat aku dengar lepas dari kedua bibir tipisnya.

Membuat wajahku yang masih terasa sakit dan nyeri ini membentuk senyum yang tidak terlihat. "mi-ss L-eina," tangannya yang kini masih merawatku seketika terhenti, perhatiannya kini tertuju kepadaku sepenuhnya.

"Hmm?"

"Si-apa se-benarnya Jea-n?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku ini, kedua bola mata miss Leina terbuka dengan lebar. Ekspresi terkejut yang kini ada di wajahnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dariku, dia memandangku tanpa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang aku ajukan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membuang nafas panjang sebelum kembali menunjukan ekspresi lembut khas miliknya.

"Aku," dia terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu nanti, tetapi sekarang yang perlu kamu ketahui adalah nama asli mu.."

"Na-ma asl-i ku?

"Jean Asker, ingatlah nama itu baik-baik okay. Dan mulai saat ini kamu bukanlah test subject #3, kamu adalah manusia biasa dan normal, yang akan menjalani hidup normal.." bisiknya kepadaku sambil menggenggam erat tanganku dan memandang kedua bola mataku dengan tulus. Aku hanya menganguk menandakan bahwa aku mengerti dengan apa yang ia minta dan bicarakan.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ajarkan di luar sana Jean," genggaman tanganya semakin erat aku rasakan. "Aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan milikmu yang telah di rampas oleh kakak Rensel." kali ini aku dapat merasakan sedikit kemarahan terselip dalam kata-kata halusnya. Rensel thorose adalah ilmuwan yang bertanggung jawab langsung atas semua perkembanganku. Dia adalah orang aneh dengan seringai yang menyeramkan, pernah sekali aku berfikir bahwa ia sudah gila.

Dan konon yang aku dengar, dia adalah pemimpin dari semua ilmuwan yang bekerja pada laboratorium ini. Lalu satuhal lagi yang membuatku heran, tuan Rensel dan miss Leina adalah kakak beradik, mereka memang mirip, tetapi sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Tuan Rensel sangatlah kasar dan menyeramkan bagi kami para test subject, sedangkan miss Leina begitu lembut dan perhatian.

"Kelihatannya kemampuan regenerasimu sudah mulai bekerja," suara lembut miss Leina menarikku kembali dari lamunanku. "Apa kamu sudah bisa bangun?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku langsung menggapai tangannya, menerima tawarannya untuk membantuku bangun dari tidurku.

* * *

_**Underground control room**_

Setelah seluruh lukaku terobati, kami mulai berjalan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati menuju ke ruang control bawah tanah. Ruangan ini berada di ujung lorong dari lantai ini, ruangan ini di buat untuk mengendalikan pembuangan limbah dari selokan bawah tanah yang ada di bawah bangunan besar ini. Setelah kami berjalan dengan hati-hati selama beberapa menit akhirnya kami sampai di depan ruangan tersebut.

Miss Leina kembali mengoprasikan terminal komputer berukuran kecil yang ada di samping pintu besi di depanku ini, sementara aku terus bersiaga di depan pintu sambil menggenggam pisau dan pedang di tangan kanan dan kiriku. Pintu besi tersebut terbuka secara perlahan, memeperlihatkan beberapa layar-layar besar yang menunjukan gambar saluran air bawah tanah.

"Aku yang akan masuk lebih dulu miss.." bisikku pelan dan mendapatkan respon angukan kepala yang mengartikan bahwa ia setuju atas usulanku.

Aku melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang pelan dan halus sebelum aku melakukan lompatan ke samping sambil berteriak. "miss Leina, menunduk!," seketika teriakanku menggema di dalam ruangan, miss Leina langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok di luar ruangan. Dan terdengarlah letusan senjata api yang bergemuruh keras di dalam ruangan kontrol ini.

Setelah 6 tembakan lepas, ruangan ini menjadi sunyi senyap. Sosok pria berambut merah yang tadi ada di ujung ruangan kini menghilang saat aku mencoba mengintip dari tempat ku bersembunyi. Aku yang kini mulai bersiap untuk bertarung di hentikan oleh suara miss Leina yang terdengar cukup keras dari luar ruangan.

"Kami bukanlah musuh tuan gunslinger, kami hanya datang kesini untuk mencari jalan keluar.."

Kesunyian menggema di dalam ruangan ini sebelum suara keras menghancurkan kesunyian tersebut. Suara tersebut berat dan dapat aku dengar di penuhi oleh rasa tidak percaya dan keputusasaan.

"A-apa maksud mu? Apakah kau adalah peneliti dari lab ini? Huff, huff.. " dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kalian tahu jalan keluar dari lab bodoh ini huh?"

"Ya, kami mengetahui bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini," seru miss Leina tenang. "Aku akan masuk kedalam lab sekarang, jadi jangan tembak aku.."

"Suruh anak buah mu untuk melemparkan senjatanya ketengah ruangan." perintahnya kepada miss Leina.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintah anda tuan?" tanyaku mengancam. "Aku bisa membunuh anda jika aku mau sekarang.." lanjutku mengancamnya.

"Jean..!," miss Leina berteriak dengan keras, ekspresinya terlihat sangat marah dan aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat dia semarah itu kepadaku, membuat diriku terkejut dan terdiam tanpa kata. "Turuti apa yang dia inginkan, dan jangan pernah mengatakan hal 'membunuh' lagi dengan mudah.."

"A-aku.."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tetapi untuk saat ini tolong turuti apa yang ia minta." Perintah miss Leina kepadaku dengan nada lembut. "Tetapi anda juga harus melemparkan semua senjata yang anda miliki tuan." tambah miss Leina.

"Baiklah, deal.." disaat sang pria berbicara, aku dapat mendengar suara benturan keras yang berada tidak jauh di depanku. Aku mengintip dari tempatku bersembunyi dan melihat 2 model senjata api dan pisau, satu jenis sniper rifle dan satu lagi jenis handgun.

"Baiklah, giliranmu sekarang.."

Dengan hati-hati aku melempar kedua senjataku yaitu pisau dan pedang ketengah ruangan, sebelum aku melihat kearah miss Leina dan memberikan sinyal tangan kepadanya bahwa aku yang akan keluar terlebih dahulu. Miss Leina mengangukan kepalanya pelan, mengerti akan apa yang aku inginkan.

"Baiklah kita keluar secara bersamaan okay?" seru sang gunslinger yang masih dalam persembunyiannya itu.

Kami berdua pun keluar secara bersamaan dan perlahan dari pesembunyian kami dengan mengangkat kedua tangan kami.

"Semua aman miss Leina."

Dengan perlahan pun miss Leina keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan masuk kedalam ruang kontrol. "Baiklah, anda bilang bahwa anda mengetahui bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini nyonya.." tanya sang gunslinger dengan warna rambut merah bermodel lancip dan jabrik.

"Ya, aku mengetahui bagaimana caaranya kita bisa keluar dari sini. Tetapi sebelum aku memberitahukan mu, aku ingin kita mencapai kesepakatan terleih dahulu.." seru miss Leina dingin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi dingin dan marah muncul di wajahnya, hal tersebut membuatku sedikit terkejut karena selama ini dia selalu terlihat lembut dan penyayang di hadapanku.

"Huff, okay. Aku mendengarkan.." balas sang gunslinger dengan nada menyerah.

* * *

**Read and Review please :D hehe**

**ah dan Ragnarok online bukan kepunyaan saya, saya hanya menggunakan dunianya untuk membuat cerita fiksi. Terima kasih banyak..**


End file.
